Room for Rent
by RedShoebox
Summary: After the success of the Muppet Show's return, the Muppets move into a new house. After Kermit puts up half of Walter's room for rent, a new strange girl moves in, and befriends Walter. Rated for safety. Happens after 'The Muppets.' Walter/OC. PLEASE R&R
1. Housefilling

1. Housefilling

The Muppets were back, and more successful than ever. After the Muppet Telethon, every TV station from NBC to Fox wanted a piece of them. Eventually, the Muppet Show was put back on the air and critics and viewers alike couldn't get enough (the amounts of ratings they were getting each week were amazing), plus, movie studios were even contacting them. Critics praised the show for the Muppets Show's classic qualities- guest stars, musical numbers, comedy, and above all, fun and joy for all who watched. The show had barley changed- in both style and spirit- except for a new Muppet, Walter. He could sing, dance, and was indeed a grand performer, but the thing he did best of all was whistle. And this wasn't just your run-of-the-mill, passing-time whistling. No, it was complex, bold, intricate, professional, crazy whistling. He could win an international whistling contest (if he had heard of such a thing).

Soon enough, they had gotten enough money, and someone had the idea that all the Muppets (or, whoever wanted to) should live together again. Almost everyone was in agreement, so they went looking for a house. They found a huge, beautiful white house with a porch, two floors plus an attic and a basement, a decent-sized front and back yard, a two-car garage, and some really nice trees and rose bushes. The house even came furnished with furniture and all that kind of stuff. You must be thinking, _that sounds really expensive! _Well, you're right- it was expensive, however, the man selling the house said that no one wanted to buy it because of the size- there weren't any families in the area big enough to fill that house- and he was desperate to sell it, no matter what. So, they made an agreement with the man and he lowered the price by about 30% (it was still expensive, but the house was big enough to maybe rent out a room or two).

Everyone was excited to move into the new house, save for Walter. He was having some second thoughts about moving. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to stay with the Muppets, or if he wanted to go back to Smalltown with his brother. He and Gary ended up talking about it the day before the big move.

"Gary…?" Walter walked around, looking for his brother. Gary and Mary had stayed in Los Angeles longer than they had expected, and were supposed to be going back the same day as when the Muppets were moving. Mary and Gary, being the kind, sweet people they were, decided to help them out. "Gary?"

Walter found his brother packing his things near the guest dressing room. "Hey, Walter." Gary said, smiling.

"Gary, I need to ask you a question…" Walter said, sounding nervous.

"Well, sure, what do you need?" Gary put a box down and turned to his brother.

"I don't know what to do…."

"About what?"

"Well, I mean… I don't know if I should go with you and Mary, or if I should go with them…." Walter said, putting his hands behind his back.

"Well, you like performing with them, right?"

"Yes."

"You want to keep performing with them, right?"

"Well… sure I do… it's just… I'll miss you, Gary…"

"…I'll miss you too, buddy. If you do decide to go, we'll keep in touch, I promise."

"I know… I just don't know if I'm ready…"

"…ready to be on your own?"

"Well, yeah…" Walter said, looking down. "I mean, you've always been there for me when I needed you, and… I guess I don't really know what I'll do without you."

"…well, Walter… I think you'll be okay." Gary said. He kneeled down and placed a hand on Walter's shoulder. "And besides, I'm sure your Muppet friends will be there if you need anything. And if you ever want to talk to me, I'm just a phone call or a letter away."

Walter looked up. "…you promise?"

"I promise." Gary replied. "And just remember, if you ever need to come home for some reason, you're always welcome."

Walter smiled. Gary always knew what to do when he was feeling down. "…okay. Thanks, Gary."

"No problem." Gary said. In the end, Walter decided to stay with the Muppets. He felt more as though he belonged with him- they were his people. On the day of the move, everyone said good-bye and thank you to Gary and Mary for helping, and when it was Walter's turn to bid them adieu, Gary wished him luck and Mary hugged him tightly.

Everyone hopped into the Electric Mayhem's bus and they drove to their new house. They pulled up into the drive way as everyone ahh-ed and ooh-ed at their new home. When the door to the place became unlocked, a hoard of Muppets ran in to pick their rooms. Walter was small and quick, so he ended up having a huge room. The room was so large, that in the middle of it was a huge bookshelf, separating it into two sleeping areas. On the left, there was a bed, a closet and a dresser, and a door to a bathroom, and on the right side of the room, past the bookshelf, was a bed, a dresser, a closet and a rather large oriel window, with a place to sit in front of the glass, so you could get a good look at the area northwest of the house. It was beautiful. _I call it, _Walter thought to himself, as he smiled and unpacked his things.

The rest of the house was wonderful. Miss Piggy herself said, "Oh, Kermie! This will be a wonderful place to have our beautiful children!" (To which Kermit made an odd face).On the first floor was the large living room (complete with a fireplace) , the kitchen, the dining room (which also had a fireplace), a bathroom, a closet, a stairway to the basement, and at the back, leading to the back yard, was a sunroom. The second floor had nothing but bedrooms, bathrooms and a pull-down staircase to the attic. The basement had what was like a game room, a bathroom, a laundry room, and a spare room for storage. The attic was just a large space with large windows.

When everyone had found their rooms, Kermit knock on Walter's door. "Come in," Walter said.

"Hey, Walter…?" Kermit said.

"Hi Kermit, what's up?" Walter said, putting a pair of pants into the dresser.

"Uh, nothing, really. Hey Walter, do you mind if we rent the other side of this room out?" Kermit asked.

"The side behind the bookshelf?"

"Yes, are you using it?"

"No, I don't have enough things to use that side. This room is huge!

"Yeah it is… it might be too big. Anyway, do you mind?"

"No, not at all." Walter was an open-minded person, and didn't mind giving up the space he eventually wouldn't use anyway.

"Okay then. Thanks, Walter." Kermit said, walking out.

The next day, a "Room for Rent" sign was put up in the window.


	2. Room for Rent

2. Room for Rent

On the day after the sign was put up and everyone was settled in, there came a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Fozzie called. When he opened the door, a young, orange female humanoid Muppet was there, who had short, dark brown hair with black on the tips, that just reached the bottom of her face. She had a pink nose, dark eyelids, and two small lip piercings. She wore a small locket necklace, a grey backpack, black skinny jeans, a black shirt, a black hoodie, and tall, shiny, black boots. She carried a suitcase, a bass case, and a guitar case.

"Hello." Fozzie said, smiling.

The girl seemed a bit surprised. "…hello." _…Fozzie Bear…? _The girl thought.

"May I help you?" Fozzie asked.

"Uhm… yes. I want to know about the room for rent here." She replied.

"Ohh, come in, come in!" Fozzie said, as he opened the door for her. "'Kermit! Kermit!" He called.

_Kermit? _She thought. _Could it be…?_

Kermit walked down the stairs. "Yes, Fozzie?" He asked.

"This girl would like to know about the room." Fozzie replied.

"Oh, I see," Kermit said, with a smile. He held out his hand and shook the girl's. "My name's Kermit, this is Fozzie."

The girl quickly composed her thoughts and said, "My name's Syla. Nice to meet you."

…

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Walter was eating breakfast. He was greeted by Rizzo, whom walked in carrying a mini box of cereal.

"Y'know, there's someone in our house, asking about the room." Rizzo said.

"Oh…?" Walter said, putting down his toast. "Who is it…?"

"I dunno, but I do know this, she looks suspicious…" Rizzo replied.

_She? _Walter thought. "Well, how come?"

"She's dressed kinda weird…" Rizzo poured the cereal into a tiny bowl.

"Kinda weird? Like what, is she wearing multiple hats or something?" Walter said, rather chuckling.

"No, she's dressed in all black." Rizzo spooned some dry cereal into his mouth, and said while crunching, "She could be some type of cult member."

Walter nearly chocked on his toast. "What?"

"Go see," Rizzo said.

Walter got up, and although his hair was still messy, and he was still clad in his yellow striped pajamas, he went to go see anyway. In the hallway, near the stairs, he saw the girl. She was indeed dressed in all black, however, she did not come off as threatening or dangerous or odd or anything like that. Actually, she was pretty. And then, all of a sudden, a strange feeling came over Walter. He didn't really understand it. It was something like a calm excitement.

_When the moon fell in love with the sky,_

_All was golden in the sky,_

_All was golden when the day met the night._

Walter looked over to see a group of rats singing at him. His face turned bright red in embarrassment and he looked back at Rizzo suspiciously. Rizzo wore a rotten grin on his face. _…that wasn't fair, _Walter thought. He walked back to his seat and said to him, "How did- why did you…?"

Rizzo smirked. "She's going to move into _your_ room. I just know these things." Rizzo proceeded to shove the cereal into his mouth.

…

Kermit took Syla upstairs and showed her the room that was for rent. "…and, so you see, we had a room like this on the other side of the house, but… it wasn't being let go." Kermit explained to Syla, recalling how Piggy demanded to have most of the room, what with needing all that space for her clothes.

"I see… when can I move in?" Syla asked, as she looked around the room.

"Well, as soon as you want, I suppose…" Kermit said.

"Great. I'll move in today." She said. "I have some money with me, in fact."

Kermit's eyes widened. "Well, alright then." He said with a smile. "Welcome."

…

When Walter was finished with his breakfast, he went upstairs to change. Kermit approached him on the way up there.

"Oh, Walter!" Kermit said. "Glad I found you. Hey, will you do me a favor?"

"Oh, well, sure, Kermit! What do you need?" Walter said, willing to help Kermit with just about anything. After all, Kermit was not only his hero, but his friend as well.

"Well, someone moved into the room today." Kermit said. "If you wouldn't mind, could you maybe show her around the house?"

"…h-_her_…?" Walter said, eyes widened.

"Well, yes. Anyway, I told her you'd be up there in a few minutes. Can you maybe…?" Kermit asked.

"…uh… well- sure, yeah. I'll show her around for you." Walter replied.

"Thank you, Walter." Kermit said with a smile, and walked away.

Walter walked the rest of the way up and made his way to the room. The door was open, so he just walked in. "Hello?" He called into the emptiness.

"Hello?" There was a reply. A head poked out from behind the wall-like bookshelf. It was that girl.

She was beautiful.

"…yes…?" She said.

Walter shook his head, not knowing he was staring. He blushed, embarrassed. "...h-hi. I'm Walter… your roommate." He finally said.

"Oh, yes. Kermit told me about you." She walked out from behind the shelf. "My name's Syla." She held out her hand to be shaken.

Walter stared at the hand for a few moments, until Syla, irritated, loudly cleared her throat. "Oh," Walter said, and he shook her hand.

"Do you wear pajamas all the time?" She asked.

"Huh…? Oh, no." Walter laughed lightly. "I just got up not too long ago."

"Oh, okay. 'Cause if you did, I'd have to start calling you 'Pajama Boy.'" She said. Walter laughed, but she didn't. An awkward silence followed.

Walter went around and showed Syla all the key places in the Muppets' home. Syla didn't really anything, save for the occasional 'oh' or 'okay.' He saved the dining room for last, so he and her could sit down and maybe talk for a little.


End file.
